


Yusuke and Akechi's Roommate Extravaganza

by LeiBelladonna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based on that one episode where Andre stays at Tori's house, Gen, Humor, Shujin is Hollywood Arts and everyone goes there together, Victorious AU, Yutaba and Akeshu hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiBelladonna/pseuds/LeiBelladonna
Summary: Yusuke has no place to stay so his next best bet is rooming with the temperamental Detective Prince Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 9





	Yusuke and Akechi's Roommate Extravaganza

Another tortuous school day was done and it was time for Futaba to plunge into video games for the afternoon, but she had to annoy a certain someone first.

“Hey, Inari!”

Yusuke bolted towards the auditorium which was the last place he would be. She dashed after him and he was already on the tech balcony, entering a room. When she approached the door, she slowly turned the doorknob.

“Aha!” she said, pointing at a wide-eyed Yusuke nibbling on a potato stick. His folded clothes sat on a makeshift shelf while a blank canvas sat in the middle of the room. “You live here?!”

He finished nibbling on the stick. “Yes because of some unfortunate circumstances my scholarship no longer covers my dorm costs.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You know Sojiro would let you stay with us no questions asked.”

“There’s no need. I’ve found new inspiration in this environment.” Said environment was a dusty, cardboard box with a concerning hole in the corner, emitting squeaky sounds.

Futaba pointed to the corner. “Um... what’s that?”

Yusuke smiled. “Oh, just a rat.”

She shrieked and clinged to Yusuke’s arm. “I’m taking you to Akira.”

Fresh out of counseling with Maruki, Akira was greeted by Futaba clinging to Yusuke’s arm. His eyebrow quirked. “Congrats, you two,” he said, teasingly.

Yusuke was ever so clueless while Futaba quickly released his arm, flustered. “Yusuke’s living in the control room.”

“For real?”

“I’m quite satisfied with my current situation.” His stomach said otherwise.

“I’ll make you curry and figure out something.”

“Thank you for the meal. It was as delicious as ever.”

Futaba and Akira looked at him in horror. “That wasn’t eating…” said Futaba.

“I’ve seen eating and that just now was pure chaos,” said Akira.

Yusuke was ready to get down to business. “So where will I stay? If I may have input, Ann’s place would be perfect.”

“She’s dating Ryuji and that would just be weird,” said Futaba. They brainstormed other alternatives. The attic and Sojiro’s house would feel more cramped with him there. Sae was cool, but no way she would want to deal with a weird kid while juggling a job and taking care of Makoto. Ryuji only had space for himself and his mom. Haru had more than enough room, but like Sae her father would be exhausted from Yusuke’s eccentricities. That left only one person.

“How about rooming with Akechi?” said Akira.

“What?!” Futaba and Yusuke shouted simultaneously.

“Listen, he lives in an apartment alone.”

“And?” asked Futaba.

“That’s the only plus side I can think of.”

They arrived at Akechi’s apartment building. As expected for a celebrity detective, the building looked luxurious. Blue glass windows lined the upper levels of the building while the lower levels had foot traffic in the supermarket.

Futaba peered into the entrance. “Whoa, a 24 hour supermarket. Imagine all the instant yakisobas I can eat.”

“And all the jagarikos,” said Yusuke.

Akira pulled the two by their collars. “Remember what we’re here for.”

The two gave him downtrodden looks. “Yes, sir…”

They took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked towards room 517. “How do you know his room number?” asked Futaba.

Akira winked. “I have my secrets.” He knocked on the door and Akechi promptly answered.

The four of them exchanged accusing glares. “What are you doing here?” asked Akechi.

The trio pushed into his apartment. “I need a place to stay and Akira happened to recommend you,” said Yusuke.

Akechi frowned. “My apartment is not a hotel.”

“Yusuke can cook,” Akira said.

“Put your stuff in the bathroom.”

Yusuke followed his request and was quite impressed by the bathroom layout. He stroked his hand through the fluffy teal bath rug. Akechi saw the peculiar scene and stalked towards him. “What are you doing?”

And that was Akira’s signal to leave. He grabbed Futaba’s hand and snuck out the apartment.

Akira rummaged through his gym locker for his sneakers. As he closed it, there stood Akechi with dark circles and eyes ready to kill.

“Ah!”

“I should slap the shit out of you right now.”

“I take it that you had a fun night.”

“Your friend set up his canvas in my living room and somehow his paint ended up on my room floor and I almost busted my ass. And my fridge! Why was there a single blueberry left?! And he went on and on about the exquisite beauty of a tree outside.”

“This is a roommate issue. I think you should be relaying this information to Yusuke.”

“Shit. You’re right.”

Yusuke walked towards the cafeteria until he heard a monsterous wailing through the hallway. He cautiously continued his trek until he saw an unfortunate student being pushed down the central staircase by Akechi. The students in the hall looked on in fear. Yusuke turned tail in the other direction towards the janitor’s closet. He let out a sigh of relief. As he sunk to the floor, he jolted up when he saw Akechi popped up from the garbage can across from him.

“Ah!”

“There you are! You insufferable weirdo! You cost me a good night’s sleep. I advise you to clean up your act before you find your canvases being trampled by car tires.” He slammed the door behind him, leaving Yusuke in a stunned state as he tightly gripped his school bag handle.

 **Yusuke** : It seems that I have angered Akechi.  
 **Ryuji** : Angered? You made him batshit insane. He was screaming like a pterodactyl all day.  
 **Yusuke** : He may have a temper, but I feel guilty about the trouble I’ve caused him. Thus, I need your help with something concerning him.

After a long day of school and detective work, Akechi wasn’t looking forward to the new nuisance in his life: Yusuke Kitagawa. As he entered his apartment, he found the space to be spick and span. No paint and no obnoxiously large canvas in the living room. The scent of gyūdon permeated the air. Yusuke sat at the kitchen table, indulging himself in a bowl.

“The rest is for you,” said Yusuke, motioning his chopsticks to the large pot on the stove. He took his share from a smaller one.

“Thanks.” Akechi would never openly admit it, but he always wished someone lived with him so he had a person to talk to about his long days and even cook for him. Him plus the kitchen equaled a world ending calamity. He sat across from Yusuke as he relished the scent of the gyūdon. He took a spoonful of beef and rice which instantly melted in his mouth. “This is delicious.”

“I’m glad to hear that you enjoy it.” Yusuke paused. “I apologize for being inconsiderate.”

“All is forgiven. I’m also sorry for threatening you. To make it up to you, I’ll let you stay here while I sort out your dorm issue with the school.”

“I am forever in your debt.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

Ryuji leaned next to Yusuke’s locker the next morning. “So dude, how did he find the beef bowl?”

“He loved it and he even offered to take care of my issue.”

“Oh shit.”

“Hm? What is it?”

The monstrous wailing from yesterday returned, but this time Akechi ran into the bathroom. Boys ran out of the bathroom as loud vomiting sounds emitted into the hallway.

“Well that offer is down the drain.”


End file.
